1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner, line sensor, and method of generating image data.
2. Related Art
Technology for using multiple line sensors to scan a document, synthesize output from each of the line sensors, and generate an image (image data) of the document is well known. JP Patent 4,864,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,345,325, for example, describe technology whereby a document is scanned by light from an image scanning area passing through a specific light guide and reaching multiple line sensors.
When these technologies are used to scan at a lower resolution than the resolution of the photoelectric conversion elements of the line sensor, however, accurately combining the output of the line sensors is not possible in some circumstances.